islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Too Young
Too Young is the first episode of Series 2. Synopsis Low Lip arrives on Sodor and Thomas was too young to pull heavy loads, sleep in the Vicarstown Sheds with the big engines, and work at the Sodor Steamworks. Plot The Fat Controller was looking at his engine papers when the stationmaster came bursting in, his face was as red as James's shiny coat. He said that the heavy work loads are getting lower and lower as days went by, but the engines were having a hard time dealing with goods trains and troublesome trucks. This gave the fat controller a good idea. One day, the fat controller held a meeting with the engines. "Pulling the express is hard work!" Gordon panted as his cheeks turned red. "Yeah, so is pulling goods trains all day!" argeed James, "No engine would respect any other hard-working engines." The others agreed with him, but the fat controller started the meeting. "As you may have noticed, the work load has becoming much too light for us, so that is why I brought in a new tender engine to help out around here..." he said. "Why do we??" protested Gordon. "We already have millions of engine here on Sodor!" "Gordon, that is enough out of you...if you say one more word, you will be banished until you are wanted." the fat controller scolded. Gordon was now very quiet, as the fat controller told them the engine's name. "Remember when Charlie's frist day became fun to being really silly?" Thomas asked, remembering Charlie's first appearance. The others do remember, but that one time that James let off steam at the carol party was the biggest of them all. "You've got to beileve I was there when Thomas arrived..." said James, who wasn't as quiet as before. The next day, Low Lip arrived at Knapford Station, where the engines were there. "Hello, my name is Low Lip. I have a British accent, so please don't call me "Lipsy"!" he boomed. The other engines chuckled. "Lipsy?" laughed James, "That's a funny nickname!!" "I've heard that!" Low Lip scolded. "Don't listen to him...." said Gordon calmly, "He's always teasing about and being pompous, too." After several comments from the other engines, they all went to work with the trains running eariler than usual. Low Lip calmed down after a while when he met Thomas. He took him to the shunting yards where the freight cars are lined up. I wonder which cars I'm going to pull? wondered Thomas. You'll see. said Low Lip. They arrived at the shunting yards. Which cars am I going to take? Is it those cars? Or the other?, asked Thomas. Those cars, Thomas. said Low Lip. But then, he saw S.C. Ruffey. You're too young to pull those...." Low Lip remarked, "I'll take them for you." Thomas was so cross, his boiler bubbled and his firebox flarred. "No, thank you!" he huffed. "I can manage. I've got sand on the rails that can make me pull the cars." There were plenty of sand on the rails and before he set off, he gripped his wheels on the sand so hard, but he didn't. His wheels weren't strong enough, and he set off. Ooohhh!!! Easy there, Thomas! I STILL don't like being broken like Oliver did long time ago! groaned S.C.Ruffey. "Not again!" cried S.C. Ruffey. It was too late. S.C. Ruffey broke apart. "Botheration!" he groaned, "I'm sorry, S.C.Ruffey", apologized Thomas, "Low Lip, can you take my goods load since I'm too young?" "Of course I will, and I was only teasing ya." Low Lip said, using his accent. "That Scruffey needs to be taken for repairs, and he'll be back to teaching you how to deal with Troublesome Trucks." The engines talked a lot in the sheds, and Low Lip now had a berth, just like Emily did. They were now good friends, and Thomas knows that a new engine can be helpful and strong. Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Vhs